Godzilla and the four horsemen of the apocalypse
by altegro
Summary: As the titans emerge from their slumber, people predict the beginning of the end times. The signs are here, the four horsemen of the apocalypse and Godzilla is death.


King Kong vs godzilla

Peter lang looked over the balcony of his research vessel. He stared at the mountainous dorsal fins that towered over the waves. The tail of the monster undulated from left to right as it propelled it's two hundred metre long body across the Antartic ocean at astonishing speed. Hot steam rose up from the water as the radiation from the monster's skin heated it up to a boil.

Peter was a part of monarch research team alpha that was tasked with the job of tracking Godzilla's movements. He had been tag teamed into the mission when the previous team were about to run out of fuel off the coast of Sydney last month.

He has been on Godzilla's tail ever since.

"It's amazing isn't it." Peter heard a husky woman's voice from behind him. He knew who it was without looking at her. "We've followed it for a thousand kilometers and never did it once try to feed. For something that weighs sixty two thousand tonnes it sure is a picky eater."

" Small creatures are uh...not worth the effort to open up it's maw. Titans like Godzilla, they uh... only feed off of radioactive materials."

"So you thought it would go after Australia's uranium mines?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah uh that's what we thought but we cannot be right all the time."

"I know where it's going."

"You do?"

"After it got hit by the oxygen destroyer, Godzilla went to some sort of underwater temple to recover. I think it's going to another temple to recover."

Peter had not thought of the possibility of a second underwater temple. He was still struggling to understand how the first one ended up underwater intact.

" Well I had already guessed at that possibility… uhh… but your guess still does not uh get us closer to like understand where this animal is going, because like we have no idea where this second temple is."

"You don't know, but I do."

Could this woman be knowledge she claims to possess made him re-evaluate the person in front of him. She was not just an angelic figure destined to haunt his dreams, but she was also potentially a person with actual power. Someone who could be his ticket up in the world. Peter turned around to look up at the face of the woman he was talking to and immediately regretted looking at her face again. Her eyes were the dark rich blue of the ocean, her lips were Cupid's bow, her skin was the natural tan of an athlete and her hair was dark brown and windblown, her ample breasts were completely hidden under her sleeveless lilac dress but that did not stop his imagination from running wild. Peter was a grown man with a job and a wife but there was no denying it, if she wanted him he couldn't say no. He was ashamed of the fact.

Next to her he was back in high school, and she was the girl he has a crush on but is way out of his league. His insecurities were only amplified by the fact that the woman was taller than him.

"You do?...uhhh… like where?" he wondered if she actually knew what she was talking about.

"Skull island." She said with a knowing smile. "He's going in the right direction."

Peter knew about the place. It's an island full of monsters. People had written it off as a myth for hundreds of years, but that was before what happened in twenty nineteen.

"There's already a monster there. Do we know

even know whether the temple can like, support two Titans?"

"I guess we have to find out." She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke and moved to the railing to stand beside Peter.

"So you think there is going to be a confrontation? But given that Godzilla is currently the king of monsters I would expect him to simply evict Kong?"

"Yes. Unless Kong decides to resist Godzilla's authority."

"why would Kong pick a fight with a monster he cannot beat."

"Skull island has been his home for thousands of years. He probably won't be too happy about being kicked out. That would probably push him over the edge."

*Don't be so sure of that. You don't know what Godzilla is capable of."

"Yeah I don't and that's why you need to tell me more about godzilla."

"Like what do you even want to know? It's a giant lizard. It is almost bullet-proof and breathes out extremely high levels of radiation."

"Don't play me for a fool Peter. It's not a lizard. Lizards don't grow to be a hundred metres tall Peter. They don't feed on radioactive materials either."

"Yep that same fact has completely stumped me. The best guess we have is that god made LSD the same day he made Godzilla, or Gojira as the Japanese call it."

"I know you better than that. I know you've had some hands on experience. You also have some ideas."

"I have some ideas but I think you might think they are quite stupid."

"You smart guys can be so humble sometimes."

She stepped in closer and Peter suddenly started to hear his heart thumping in his chest. " I know what you are doing. You are developing materials based on Godzilla's biomatter."

"How do you know that? That is classified information."

She stepped closer again.

"No information is out of my reach . I am a major stakeholder in Outland enterprises, and I want to expand my company's portfolio of patents.

Monarch is the leader in Titan research but I don't intend to let my company fall far behind. I hope you consider working for Outland enterprises some day, you would be heavily compensated for the transition."

She turned and walked away to leave him to contemplate the offer. He watched her go, her lilac dress was sleevless and revealed her slim and we'll toned arms. But apart from that it was conservative, no other patch of bare skin was visible. The dress couldn't hide her perfect figure, however, as it clung to the curves of her body.

Peter turned around to face the monster beneath the waves. The boat was beginning to speed up. It surged past the shoulders of the beast. Peter began to suspect that Jesse Darrow had taken over the boat.


End file.
